Sanctuary
by Sheila.Ryan
Summary: “¿Te molesta que sea un hombre lobo o que esté perdidamente enamorado de ti?”. Encuentro de Paul y Rachel en la playa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer.

Aquí va mi propia versión del encuentro de Paul y Rachel. Inspirada en la canción 'Sanctuary' de Simon Webbe (totalmente recomendable).

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Caminaba por la playa con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos. Respirando pausadamente e intentando calmar su mente.

Había salido prácticamente corriendo de la casa de Sam para no acabar vomitando. Tanto amor en el aire le ponía de más mal humor, _como si eso fuera posible_, pensó amargamente.

No es que odiara la imprimación, simplemente no le gustaba. No le hacía gracia eso de no poder elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida, o a lo mejor nunca querría tener a alguien a su lado para siempre.

Algo interrumpió sus ensoñaciones, o mejor dicho, alguien. Paul estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había chocado con una persona. Por instinto, extendió los brazos para agarrar a la chica que iba a caerse de espaldas a causa del choque.

La observó. Era alta y delgada. Su pelo era liso, largo y negro brillante. Sus mejillas, a pesar del moreno de su piel, estaban sonrojadas a causa de llevar un largo tiempo corriendo por la playa haciendo ejercicio.

Pero cuando Paul fijó la mirada en los ojos de Rachel, todo su mundo dejo de tener sentido para él.

Rachel se lo quedó mirando con cara de interrogación. Ella iba corriendo por la playa con sus auriculares emitiendo música colocados en sus orejas, y de repente, se había chocado con un chico enorme, moreno, que iba sin camiseta. Él la había agarrado para que ella no se cayese al suelo y ahora no paraba de mirarla con cara de idiota. Con esa proximidad, podía notar que la piel de Paul ardía.

"Creo que el peligro de caerme al suelo ya ha pasado, puedes soltarme." Dijo despacio, como si él no fuera a entender su lenguaje.

Ante aquellas palabras, Paul salió de su trance.

"Perdona." Le dijo mientras la soltaba, pero no se separó de ella ni un milímetro. "Soy Paul." Y extendió su mano.

"Rachel." Con una sonrisa le dio la mano. Rachel sentía en su interior que podía confiar en él.

"¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?" le preguntó esperanzado Paul, y Rachel no pudo negarse. Tampoco es que quisiera decir que no.

Caminaron horas por la playa, hablando de banalidades. Paul no dejaba de mirar aquella sonrisa que le estaba volviendo loco y la forma en la que hablaba. Rachel, por primera vez desde que volvió un par de días atrás, se sentía bien, _normal_. Poco a poco mientras hablaba con el chico que acababa de tropezarse en la playa, iba olvidando los pensamientos que la atormentaban, recuerdos de su niñez, la ausencia de su madre, su hermano ahora desaparecido, su padre en silla de ruedas.

Paul no aguantaba más, asique fue dirigiendo la conversación hacia las leyendas de la tribu. Leyendas que Rachel conocía bien ya que Billy, su padre, se las contaba a ella y a su hermana, Rebecca, muchas noches cuando las gemelas se aburrían. Pero lo que nunca creyó es que fueran ciertas.

Paul le fue explicando con tacto la primera vez que se convirtió en lo que era. Rachel no emitía ninguna emoción a través de sus ojos. De pequeña siempre había pensado que esas leyendas eran ciertas y ahora Paul se las estaba confirmando.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil. La imprimación. Paul sugirió que se sentaran en la arena por un rato. Tomó un largo suspiro y continuó relatando.

"¿Todas las leyendas son ciertas?"

"Si." Contestó simplemente girando la cabeza hacia ella y observando su rostro. ¿_Qué debe de estar pensando ahora?_ No paraba de preguntarse. Pero lo que si se daba cuenta era que Rachel tenía un atisbo de preocupación, de molestia. "¿Te molesta que sea un hombre lobo o que esté perdidamente enamorado de ti?"

"No sé si podré soportar quedarme, en La Push." Dijo rápidamente Rachel, esquivando la mirada de él y centrándola en las olas que rompían en la orilla.

"Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, vete, intentaré no detenerte." Paul pronunció esas palabras con un intento de una sonrisa sincera, pero no sin que le dolieran en el alma. Él no sabía si podría soportar estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Pero si ella se lo pedía, lo intentaría.

"No necesito tiempo, ya lo he tenido." Suspiró al recodar como huyó de la reserva hacia la gran ciudad para centrarse en los estudios y olvidar los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Volvió la mirada a los ojos oscuros, pero cálidos de él. "Tampoco sé lo que necesito, pero sé que necesito _algo_."

_O alguien_, pensó Paul, _alguien como yo._

"Me necesitas a mí, Rachel. Yo seré como tu santuario, tu casa. Seré quien te ayude a levantarte cuando caigas o cuando te sientas sola." Decía con suavidad Paul mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y Rachel se apoyaba en su pecho. "Cierra los ojos. Siente la brisa, escucha las olas romper, siente la calidez, la magia." Continuaba diciendo con suavidad y Rachel escuchaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la magia, pero sobretodo sintiéndole a él, a su calidez. "Nunca estarás perdida."

"¿Prometes estar siempre ahí para mí?" preguntó Rachel con dudas y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si, lo prometo." Decía mientras pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla de Rachel, llevándose las lágrimas que él se encargaría que nunca volvieran a salir. "Seré como tu santuario. ¿Recuerdas?"

Rachel sonrió sin ninguna duda en su mente. Ante aquello, Paul sintió una ola de felicidad por todo su cuerpo que casi se echa a llorar. _Dios, que cursi me estoy volviendo,_ pensó. Pero ya no le importaba lo que solía pensar de la imprimación, lo cursi que podría sonar o su imposibilidad de elegir. Porque al fin y al cabo había elegido, la tenía a ella y estaba enamorado.

* * *

Espero que la gente que se pase por aquí y llegue al final dejen algún review. No les cuesta nada… Es más esfuerzo llegar a leer esto que escribir un pequeñito review para saber que pensáis sobre el cursi de Paul.

¡Gracias!


End file.
